


a loving feeling

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, One Shot, bed sharing, i dont know what tags to use but theyre sleepy n in love, they do b snuggling doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: a fluffy one shot with komahina snuggles (this is vERY short im sorry ://) oh also hajime has freckles
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Nagito Komaeda, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, hinakoma, komahina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	a loving feeling

Warm rays of sunlight leaked through the pine-coloured blinds Hajime had adorned their windows with. Light bounced off his shoulders and chest, accentuating the freckles that neatly decorated his tan skin. Nagito shuffled backwards slightly, just enough to be able to look into his boyfriend’s soft olive eyes, and observe the way the light danced across the dark-haired boy’s chest. It was still early, so neither of them were fully awake - Hajime’s eyes fluttered open slightly, just enough to admire his boyfriend, but he melted under Nagito’s touch, essentially falling asleep the second he laced his fingers into the soft white curls of the taller boy’s hair. Nagito leant into the palm of his hand, and placed his own hand onto Hajime’s chest in response, making a pale blush form on either of their faces despite them having done this a million times before. Gently, he brought his fingertips from one freckle to another, marvelling at the way the sunlight made them look so pronounced, yet still soft and endearing. He stretched his arms forward, wrapping them around Hajime’s neck, and tenderly traced circles onto his back. 

While basking in each other’s warmth, they started showing affection through unspoken exchanges: Hajime stroking his crush’s pinkish-white locks - appreciating the way his hair had become so untamed, but still so handsome; Nagito continuing to gently graze his fingertips over the freckles scattered across Hajime’s skin; and both of them brushing their unoccupied hands against each other, interlocking their fingers and holding hands like it was still the first day they’d fallen for each other. Their love for each other had only grown since then - when Hajime thought he couldn’t be more infatuated with Nagito, he’d learn a new mannerism or be reminded of a silly habit and he’d love him even more than before. Nagito felt the same. 

Once again, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and - in an act of reciprocation of feelings - Hajime held Nagito, pulling him closer in a loving embrace. He felt the white-haired boy nestle his head into the gap between his own neck and shoulder, and placed a hand into Nagito’s curls, affectionately ruffling his hair. He took individual strands between his fingers and admired how fluffy his hair was, and the way it’d bounce a little bit once he let go, returning to cover Nagito’s face slightly and balancing on the tip of his nose. Hajime couldn’t help but smile at how goddamn cute he looked. He pulled away slightly, and instinctively brushed the hair out of the way and leant forward, closing the gap between the two of them by softly locking lips and raising a hand to cup Nagito’s cheek. The kisses they shared were lazy but tender and loving, they melted into each other and Hajime held Nagito, grateful for the bond they shared. 

“I love you, Hajime.” Nagito said sleepily, with a soft smile at the corner of his lips.

And in the fondest tone you could imagine, Hajime said “Nagito... I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> that ending is lowkey cringe fsjfkhdj sorry


End file.
